Justo frente a ti
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Luego del final de la serie, deje volar mi imaginación...


**Justo frente a ti**

 **By elisabeth-p**

Luego de despedirse de Holder con un fuerte abrazo, que para ambos significa mucho más que un abrazo aunque Linden se lo niegue a sí misma, ella conduce por toda la ciudad convencida de que debe irse, de que Seattle es para ella una ciudad de muerte y de fantasmas. Las resistencias de Sarah frente a lo que la haría feliz son muy grandes, casi como si ser infeliz fuera algo más simple de sobrellevar.

Finalmente detiene el coche frente al lago y lo contempla por apenas unos minutos. Toda su vida pasa por delante de sus ojos en un solo pestañar. Sarah sabe, muy en lo profundo de su ser, que todas las respuestas a su vida, las que siempre está buscando, en realidad ya las encontró. ¿Por qué le es tan difícil tan solo admitirlo?

Una vez, un antiguo compañero de trabajo le había dicho: "La única forma de salir de todo aquello que te pesa, Linden, es atravesarlo". De repente, contemplando el lago, repasando su vida y por sobre todo los últimos años, aquellas palabras cobraron sentido.

Ella siempre había vivido su vida luchando contra fantasmas y huyendo. Nunca se había asentado. Sus relaciones nunca tuvieron sentido. O más bien, nunca tuvieron futuro. Siempre saliendo con hombres más grandes, en puestos de autoridad, supliendo la figura paterna que nunca tuvo. Era hora de cambiar todo eso.

Regresa al coche y vuelve por el mismo camino. Se detiene frente al centro de rehabilitación donde Holder está trabajando, sale del coche, y se apoya contra el a esperar. Está muy nerviosa. No se había sentido así desde que era una adolescente. Cuando la puerta del sitio se abre, el cosquilleo en su estómago casi la deja sin aire.

Enseguida, tras un grupo de gente, sale él, la única persona que hace años está a su lado, le ha sido fiel, confiable, la ha cuidado y velado por ella. La única persona a la cual, a pesar de haberla tenido en frente, nunca la ha visto, Holder.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, ella no puede evitar sonreír. Esperando que el comprenda mucho más de lo que sabe que podrá decirle.

Holder se acerca hasta ella, casi un paso más y se fundirían en uno solo, y ahí a esa distancia se queda mirándola, en silencio por un instante.

Holder: ¿Te has olvidado algo, Linden?

Linden: ¡Sip!

Enseguida coloco sus dos manos sobre la cara de él, acortando la poca distancia entre ellos, y lo beso. No fue un beso apasionado, sino dulce, suave…

La cara de él es de absoluta perplejidad mezclada con ilusión. Ella no puede dejar de sonreír.

Por un instante se quedan en silencio, contemplándose.

Linden: Sé lo que está justo frente a mí, Holder. Creo que siempre lo supe, pero me daba miedo admitírmelo a mí misma.

Holder: ¿Qué cambió?

Linden: Me pase ya muchos años dando vueltas por la vida buscado algo que no logro encontrar, me la paso persiguiendo fantasmas… No quiero más eso para mi vida. Quiero ser feliz. (Se sonríe)

Holder: Entonces… ¿vas a quedarte en Seattle?

Linden: Solo si tengo algo por lo que quedarme…

Holder: Lo tienes, Sarah.

Esta vez es el quien la toma por el rostro y la besa suavemente en los labios.

Desde ese mismo día, Linden se muda al departamento de Holder. Al principio no les es fácil. Deben conocerse nuevamente, redescubrirse. Sarah nunca antes lo había visto a Holder como algo más que se compañero, o su amigo.

Pero no le llevo mucho tiempo llegar a amarlo y sentir que finalmente podía decir que era feliz. Tenía un hogar, gente que la quería, consiguió un nuevo empleo al frente de una fundación para niños desamparados.

Tres veces a la semana, Kalia, la pequeña hija de Holder, se queda con ellos. Sarah y Kalia se llevan muy bien.

En vacaciones Jack viaja a Seattle y se queda con ellos unos días. Holder siempre se llevó bien con el muchacho.

Luego de seis maravillosos meses, algo pone a Linden en una posición en la que nunca pensó volver a estar: Embarazada.

Tras dos semanas de atraso, decide realizarse una prueba de embarazo. Aunque está más convencida de haber arribado a la menopausia que de otra cosa. Cuando el test le da positivo, decide realizarse otro. Tras un nuevo positivo, saca un turno con su médico.

Tras un análisis de sangre le confirman que definitivamente no se trata del climaterio. A sus casi 40 años, Sarah esta nuevamente embarazada.

Regresa del médico al departamento sin saber cómo se lo dirá a Holder. Pero sabe que tiene toda la tarde para pensar cómo hasta que él regrese del trabajo. Pero sorpresivamente, Holder está en el departamento, sentado junto a Kalia mirando dibujos animados.

Sarah los observa un instante. Sabe que Holder, a pesar de ser un niño grande, es un increíble padre. Pero se teme a ella como madre. Con Jack hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero sabe que ha cometido muchísimos errores, los cuales finalmente llevaron a Jack a vivir lejos de ella. No desea volver a poner a un niño en esa situación.

Cuando Holder la descubre allí parada, casi petrificada, la llama.

Holder: ¡Ey, Linden! Ven con nosotros. Estamos viendo Scooby-Doo, ¿no es genial?

Kalia: Sí, ven con nosotros, Sarah.

Sarah se sonríe al borde del sollozo. Holder nota esto, se pone de pie, la toma de la mano y la lleva al sillón junto a ellos. Miran dibujos animados los tres juntos por horas, hasta que Kalia se queda dormida. Él la lleva a su cuarto y luego regresa al living.

Holder: Prepararé algo de cenar, ¿Qué se te antoja?

Ella tan solo lo mira. Los nervios que lleva dentro no la dejan ni responder. Él lo nota y se sienta junto a ella.

Holder: ¿Qué sucede, Sarah?

Linden: Hay algo que necesito decirte…

Holder: ¿Algo malo?

Linden: No lo creo.

Holder: ¡Vamos, Linden, dilo!

Linden: Estoy embarazada.

Se quedan mirándose, intentando asimilar lo que ella acaba de decir.

Holder: ¿Voy a ser padre otra vez?

Ella tan solo asiente.

Holder la estrecha contra sí y le planta un beso en la mejilla.

Holder: Es la mejor noticia del mundo, Linden... por un momento me asustaste…

Sarah se hecha a llorar.

Holder: ¿Qué sucede? No quieres….

Linden: …no es eso. Tengo miedo, Stephen. No he sido una buena madre para Jack… no quiero volver a ser una mala madre…

Holder: …eso no es cierto. Diste todo por Jack. Él sabe eso. Y estas en otra posición en la vida ahora, Sarah. Y no estás sola, estamos juntos en esto.

Linden: Entonces… ¿seremos padres?

Holder: Los mejores. Juntos somos dinamita, Linden.

Ella se ríe.

Se besan.

Linden: ¿Dónde está esa cena que ibas a preparar, Holder? Tengo hambre.

Holder: Enseguida, mamacita.

Esa noche cenan casi en silencio. Cada cual imaginando esa vida que está en camino.

Nueve meses de puro amor transcurren hasta que la pequeña Rachel llega a sus vidas. Una nueva niña.

Sarah, Stephen, Rachel, Jack y Kalia conforman una familia hermosa, que es muy feliz.

Liden no puede creer lo mucho que cambio su vida en poco más de un año. Y todo lo que precisaba para ser feliz era mirar, realmente mirar, lo que estaba justo frente a ella.

Fin


End file.
